


The Things You Can Do With Telepathy

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Cas and Jimmy are teases, College AU, Discussion of Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Telepathy, Twin bonds, a/b/o dynamics, omega!cas, omega!jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean and Cas have been dating for a while when Cas and Jimmy finally let him in on a little secret...





	The Things You Can Do With Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> lovesagoodstory1 asked: Prompt: Cas & Jimmy are telepathic twins that can feel each other’s emotions and physical sensations if they want their twin to. They met Dean. Cas and Dean get together 1st. He lets Jimmy feel it,he rushes home before he comes in public. It would be awesome if it was ABO & once they mate the twins can make Dean feel what they want him to so Dean has to rush home because he knows his omegas ( or Alphas U decide) can make him come in public. I know you can work magic with a story idea.

It wasn’t supposed to be true. The twin thing – it was just a myth, right? Sure, of course it was.

Only… Dean wasn’t too sure about that anymore.

Cas and Dean had been officially dating for a couple of months, though he’d known the twins for several years now.

There’d been signs, a few times, that a telepathic bond could exist between them, but it was always things that could be explained away. Some folks were good at telegraphing their facial expressions – Sam’s bitch faces were legendary and Dean had once catalogued all of them and assigned them numbers - or at reading minute shifts in scent.

Being twins – being, in fact, fairly inseparable twins from what Dean could gather of their lives pre-college – it only made sense that they would know each other better than anyone else ever could.

And he wasn’t jealous.

Not at all.

Okay, maybe he was a little jealous. But it was stupid to be jealous of a twin bond that couldn’t possibly exist. And if Cas and Dean were the real deal – he felt a pang of sadness that Jimmy was not, and could not, be included – Dean was sure to pick up on how to read the Omega just as well as Jimmy could.

As it was, he was one of the very few at their college who knew which was which just by looking at them. So he felt pretty confident that it was a skill he could pick up… eventually.

And if they mated… well, everyone knew that mate bonds were real. Maybe not as intense as the supposed twin bonds, but absolutely real.

That was what was important.

And today? Today was also important. Today, Cas and Dean had gotten together for the very first time.

_All the way together._

Skin pressed against skin, fully bare and joined in bliss. Dean panted against Cas’s throat as they rocked together in beautiful synchrony.

The dorm’s landline rung. Their college had a lot of things, but cell coverage in the area was spotty at best, and a lot of people kept a landline as backup. A land line that Dean and Cas were both fully intent on ignoring at that moment.

It had an answering machine, after all. Whoever it was could leave a message.

“…after the beep.” *Beeeeep*

“Cassie, you fucker! *static* can’t believe you’re *static* this to me!” Jimmy hissed on the other end.

Dean blinked at the smirk that ran across Cas’s face.

“I had *static* duck out of class, because of you! *static* are fucking wet!” Jimmy’s hissing rolled with the static and Dean could barely understand the words, but Cas clearly did. “You or Dean bet*static*ke care of this when I get back!”

*Click*

Stilling, Dean stared down at Cas. “What the hell was that?”

“What did it sound like?” Cas grinned at Dean mischievously. He shifted, drawing a groan from Dean at the movement.

Footsteps pounded down the hallway and a key rattled in the lock. Dean tried to pull away from Cas, to disengage but Cas held on tight, whispering into his ear.

“It’s just Jimmy, Dean. Nothing to be ashamed of.” He caressed Dean’s back soothingly.

Before Dean could protest, the door opened and slammed closed again, with Jimmy pressed flush against it, breathing hard. The room, already overwhelmed with the scent of both Dean’s and Cas’s arousal, became thick as soup as Jimmy’s joined theirs.

Dean whimpered for being so exposed like this, closing his eyes at how his body twitched betrayingly at the scent and sight of Jimmy. His shirt was sweaty and his pants were soaked through and the smell of it was driving Dean’s need higher.

Jimmy yanked at his shirt collar and pushed away from the door, staring at Cas and Dean and moving closer.

Oh my god. Cas and Jimmy were going to figure it out. They were going to figure out that Dean wanted both of them and then Cas would get pissed and kick him out.

The thought sobered him and, all too quickly, his arousal wilted. The twins frowned at him in unison.

“Dean?” Cas reached up stroke Dean’s face, the touch tentative.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll go,” Dean groaned, pulling away and blindly searching for his clothes.

“Why? Don’t you want us?” Cas asked, Jimmy’s forward momentum stilling at a glance from his brother.

Dean stilled, half naked, and stared open mouthed at Cas. “Us?” he squeaked. He looked over at Jimmy and back at Cas, both of whom were sporting tentative, lip biting looks.

“Yes. Us. We both wanted you and we thought you were on board with it?” Cas asked.

“Told you we should actually talk to him about it instead of springing it on ‘em,” Jimmy muttered.

“I uh…wouldn’t mind being on board with… but I didn’t think that…” Dean trailed off, shifting his gaze from one twin to the other.

“Dean, you’ve been dating us both the whole time. I thought you knew. All those outings we three went on… how could you not know we wanted this?” Cas stared up at Dean. The realization that Dean really hadn’t known crossed his face and he looked away sheepishly.

“You’ve been driving us crazy, Dean. Waiting for you to make a move on us. But why did you have to do it while I was in class?” Jimmy whined.

“You’re jealous Cas and I got it on first?” Dean asked the first question he could think of as his mind whirled and tried to pick apart all the words he was hearing. They made sense as words, but strung together like that, it was like playing with the brain teasers at the local pub. His mind twisting and turning about to catch their meaning.

The twins wanted him? Both of them? And they didn’t mind that he wanted both of them in return? Okay… so he didn’t need to feel guilty then? But where did that leave them? Were they all a thing now? But they were brothers – not that he cared a whit (he’d always had a thing for twins) – why would they…?

“Jealous? No. Well, maybe a little bit. But that’s not why I’m upset. I’m upset that I was in class when Cassie decided to let me know what the two of you were getting up to in here. I’m surprised nobody accosted me on the way back, I was - and still am! - so wet because of you!” Jimmy growled at Cas in exasperation.

Cas shrugged. “It got you here, didn’t it?”

“But how…?” Dean shook his head in confusion. Dean racked his brains, trying desperately to remember when Cas had been near a phone. “When did Cas call you?”

“Haven’t you heard about twin bonds?” Jimmy asked with a smirk. “No phone necessary. He just let slip enough that I could feel what he felt. Most twin bonds aren’t this deep, but ours are. Puberty was, as you might imagine, an interesting few years.”

“So you’re saying that if I do this – “ Dean angled around to see both twins at the same time and reached his hand out to slide along Cas’s naked thigh. The Omega closed his eyes at the Alpha’s touch and moaned softly. Dean watched Jimmy’s face carefully. “You can feel it too?”

Jimmy’s eyes fluttered closed and he shuddered, his breathing hitching. “Oh god, that feels good…” he whispered.

Dean’s eyes widened as fresh slick flooded the air, his nostrils flaring to take in the two, subtly different scents.

It didn’t take much coaxing on the twins’ part to get Dean completely back in the mood. He wonderingly and reverently spent the rest of the day taking them apart, turn by turn and watching the other react.

When they were finally sated, covered in sweat and cum, the three lay tangled together and Dean sighed. “God, your bond is something else,” he said wistfully. He idly traced a hand along Cas’s bicep. Jimmy’s fingers tightened on Dean’s arm in response.

“You know,” Jimmy breathed into Dean’s ear. “I’ve heard rumors that if we mate, we can pull you into the bond.”

Dean shuddered. “Isn’t it a little too early to be talking about mating?”

Jimmy shrugged and nibbled lightly on Dean’s ear while Cas turned in his arms to peer at Dean’s bliss filled face.

“It’s just something to keep in mind for the future. So that you know you won’t always have to feel… left out,” Cas said.

“Oh yeah, trust me,” Jimmy smirked. “If the bond takes, I am sure as hell gonna take full advantage of it. Just think of it… phantom hands crawling along your body – you wouldn’t even need to take off your clothes. We could jack you off while you drive that monster of a car of yours, and we wouldn’t need to even be there. Can’t be arrested for public indecency if you’re 100 percent dressed.”

“If I crash my baby because of sex, I’ll kill you both,” Dean grumbled halfheartedly.

Cas chuckled. “I see you didn’t protest the sneaky, public sex though. I bet you’re secretly an exhibitionist.”

Dean flushed. “Am not.”

“Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun if that bond works,” Jimmy snickered.

Holy crap, Dean was screwed, wasn’t he?

He couldn’t wait for that day to come.


End file.
